Sweet Emotion
by D. Sue
Summary: Esse foi um pequeno caso de ciúme... Sofrido por Alphonse. - AlxMei - Oneshot


Yo, minna-sama! Venho aqui com a minha primeira AlxMei!

Sempre gostei muito do shipper e, além disso, queria fazer uma pequena homenagem ao Al que agora está com seu corpo de volta e também a minha amiga Prisma-san, que é minha irmã de dor com o final de Fullmetal Alchemist.

Isa-chan, essa fic é para você.

E minna-sama, que também compartilham a dor conosco, espero que tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist / HagaRen pertence à Arakawa Hiromu-sama, a maior mangaka da história!

Summary: Esse foi um pequeno caso de ciúme... Sofrido por Alphonse.  
[AlxMei], [oneshot].

* * *

Sweet Emotion

Passava a mão na testa para enxugar o suor, Xing realmente era um país quente como há alguns anos pesquisara, e não reclamava nem um pouco de sentir calor. Ao contrário, sorria a cada vez que descobria um novo detalhe sobre o país, sorriso esse que a garota ao seu lado nunca deixava de reparar.

Naquele momento, encontrava-se dentro da biblioteca da família imperial de Xing, com a permissão especial do Imperador Ling Yao para escolher dez pergaminhos e pegá-los emprestados para seus estudos.

- Vai demorar um pouco, mas logo você se acostuma com o calor. – anunciou; no que ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Eu mesma demorei a me acostumar ao frio de Amestris...

- É incrível, não é? – perguntou, fazendo-a piscar algumas vezes. – Da mesma forma que você acha o clima daqui normal e o clima em Amestris muito frio, eu acho o de lá normal e o daqui muito quente. – explicou, fazendo-a sorrir com a observação.

"Mesmo assim, eu iria para o frio de novo se fosse por você..." Mei Chang se atreveu a pensar, corando e virando o rosto sutilmente em seguida. Como Al havia prometido, era tão bonito quanto seu irmão com os olhos dourados que refletiam pureza e determinação, e ao mesmo tempo, era mais calmo e mais cavalheiro com ela – não se aproveitava do fato de ela ser mais nanica do que ele, o que duvidava que continuasse sendo, pois já havia crescido bem.

O garoto com o qual ela havia sonhado estava ali ao seu lado após mais de dois anos sem se verem, o que a deixava certamente nervosa. Aliás, ele era quase um homem feito em sua opinião.

- Mei? – ouviu-o chamá-la com um tom de preocupação – Está tudo bem? – indagou, tocando o rosto dela com o mero propósito de identificar alguma febre, quase se confundindo com o rubor formado pelo sangue que havia subido pela face dela.

- Alphonse-sama! – reclamou, afastando-se com pudor. – Aqui em Xing isso seria o suficiente para nos forçarem a um casório, sabia?

- Ah... – lembrou-se então de que desde quando chegara com Jerso e Zampano há dois meses, Mei nunca o havia abraçado da forma que o fizera há dois anos, e até mesmo as conversas eram mais reservadas. – Desculpe, eu não quis ofendê-la... – tratou de se explicar no que ela franziu o cenho, contrariada.

- Bem, vamos pegar logo os pergaminhos daqui para continuarmos o seu estudo. Temos que ir a um lugar mais afastado do centro urbano para praticarmos rentanjutsu sem causarmos nenhum dano às pessoas.

- Sim, sim. – concordou, pegando todos os dez pergaminhos que Ling os permitira para seguir sua nova tutora ao local de aulas práticas.

Andar com Mei estava sendo muito divertido, ela sempre apontava para algum lugar que ele não reparara e contava uma história, via-se que ela amava o país onde havia nascido apesar daquele antigo conflito entre os diferentes clãs.

- E aquele lugar? – apontou com a cabeça uma bonita construção em forma de cubo, ao invés de teto, um terraço, como em alguns hotéis de Amestris.

- Aquele lugar... – procurou até se focar ali e corou, sacudindo a cabeça e se virando para ele para fazer sinal negativo com os braços.

- O que... ?

- Vamos, vamos! – anunciou, pegando outro caminho.

Dando de ombros, o jovem a seguiu, olhando uma última vez para a construção diferente. "O que se tem lá?".

Quando já estavam afastados do centro da Cidade Imperial, qual não foi a surpresa de Mei ao encontrar um conhecido ali? O rapaz de quase dois metros de altura – o que era raro ali em Xing - deu um abraço apertado em Mei para logo rodá-la até deixá-la tonta e só assim soltá-la.

- Tudo bem com você, Mei-chan? Faz anos que eu não a vejo!

"Quem é esse cara? Por que está abraçando a Mei?" franziu o cenho.

- Tudo ótimo!

- Ainda estudando rentanjutsu?

- É, sim...

- E você já tem algum pretendente?Está na idade de casar, já! – ambos, Al e Mei, tossiram surpresos com aquela afirmação.

- O clã, você sabe... – continuou a vaga conversa, no que o rapaz sorriu abertamente, abraçando-lhe da mesma forma de novo e lhe acenando.

Novamente só com o amestrino, Mei forçou um sorriso amarelo e voltaria a andar não fosse a clara veemência do Elric mais novo em ficar parado ali. Um pouco irritada, aproximou-se dele e perguntou:

- O que foi, Alphonse-sama?

- E quem era ele? Seu _noivo_? - Mei logo se recordou da conversa na biblioteca e piscou algumas vezes, não quisera passar a impressão errada.

- É claro que não! Como eu já disse, não tenho nenhum pretendente! - afirmou em claro tom de voz, no que Al soergueu a sobrancelha. - E, aliás, eu não sei por que isso devia lhe importar!

- Ah, desculpe, só achei curioso um cara de quase dois metros abraçá-la no meio da rua!

Mei o fuzilou com o olhar e então decidiu:

- Quer saber sobre tudo o que ocorre aqui em Xing? Quer saber o que é aquela construção em forma de cubo lá atrás? Então fique aqui, Alphonse-sama!

Al não entendeu nada no momento, só a viu furtar-lhe os pergaminhos dos braços e saltar graciosamente para outro lugar.

- Ah, Mei! - soltou, nunca imaginara que brigaria com ela ainda mais no meio das ruas, e não imaginava que alguma vez sofreria com o mal do ciúme.

Coçando a cabeça com o cenho franzido, olhou a toda sua volta e só viu pessoas de Xing lhe encararem, não devia ser normal um civil de Amestris aparecer na cidade imperial e andar por ali como se conhecesse o lugar.

Olhou para a direção onde ela havia saltado, iria segui-la e se desculpar, realmente não tinha nada a ver com ele quem era aquele cara e qual era a relação deles - só de pensar nisso sentiu suas entranhas queimarem. "Ah!".

Desanimado com a própria indecisão, começou a caminhar, tentando seguir o caminho que a ágil Mei Chang havia feito enquanto olhava para cada pedacinho de lugar com a esperança de encontrá-la escondida. Tentando pôr a calma para lutar contra a agonia que crescia por estar perdido, Al resolveu procurar por algum ponto de referência, e logo o encontrou: "A construção em forma de cubo!".

Quando acabara de retornar à sala onde ela e Al costumavam estudar teoria, o telefone tocou, revelando uma voz conhecida:

- Alphonse-kun? Aqui é a Primeiro-Tenente Hawkeye, eu liguei sob ordem do General-de-Brigada Mustang para avisá-lo que é melhor se manter sob proteção do Imperador Ling Yao por esses dias. Segundo uma notícia que recebemos de um espião de Xing, há alguns saqueadores de Amestris aí, você pode ser confundido com um deles. - a mão da jovem tremeu com a notícia - O General-de-Brigada já mandou uma pequena tropa para cuidar da situação aí, até lá evite sair. - sem esperar uma resposta verbal do que pensava ser Alphonse, a tenente encerrou a chamada, deixando ali uma garota desesperada.

- Alphonse-sama!

Esquecendo-se de todo rancor - e, aliás, sentindo-se um fracasso como tutora - saiu da grande sala e passou a saltar sobre os telhados das casas, tinha que encontrá-lo antes que ele se metesse em alguma confusão!

"Alphonse-sama! Vá a qualquer lugar, menos àquela casa..." desejou, repreendendo-se por ter instigado o rapaz a tomar aquele rumo. "E não seja confundido com um saqueador!".

Chegando ao local onde o havia deixado, desesperou-se por não encontrá-lo ali e logo passou a procurá-lo nas redondezas, e só um lugar lhe vinha à cabeça: "A casa de chá das gueixas..." sentiu um enjoo ao pensar naquilo, a velha que mandava no lugar adorava empurrar suas filhas para os rapazes bonitos e inocentes, e Al seria bom demais para qualquer uma daquelas moças que sequer se cobriam direito.

Determinada a tirá-lo de lá, caminhou àquela direção evitando reparar nos olhares dos outros sobre si e aproximando-se, um toque no ombro a impediu de prosseguir. Virou-se e se deparou com um Alphonse suado, que a fitava com o cenho franzido.

- Alphonse-sama!

- Mei, nós precisamos conversar. - o tom sério a deixou um tanto aturdida, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, ele prosseguiu. - Eu não quis ofendê-la em nenhum momento, mas eu também não posso me desculpar pelo que houve. - explicou, no que ela piscou algumas vezes. - Eu... Bem... - sempre se perguntara o motivo de seu irmão ficar tão sem graça perto de Winry, achava que só havia entendido naquele momento. - Eu senti ciúme, foi isso! Porque... Porque...

- Ele é um primo da minha mãe e casado com uma prima do meu pai, nós somos parentes. - revelou, abraçando-lhe furtivamente com um sorriso mesmo no meio da cidade.

Al, sentindo novamente aquele abraço, sorriu e correspondeu, puxando-a mais para perto. Sabia que era novo demais para ser possivelmente forçado a um casório, mas naquele momento aquilo não lhe importava tanto...

- E o que estava fazendo aqui? - a garota indagou ao soltá-lo, fitando-o com o cenho franzido.

- Eu sabia que se você voltasse atrás e decidisse me procurar, viria até aqui. - explicou perante o olhar desconfiado - E eu ainda não sei o que...

- Vamos, vamos! - puxou-lhe pela mão - A Primeiro-Tenente Hawkeye disse que não é aconselhável ficarmos andando na rua durante esses dias!

- Mas e...

- Vamos passar um bom tempo meditando, Alphonse-sama! - sorriu ao ver a expressão dele, o Elric mais novo odiava meditar, pois não conseguia de forma alguma sentir o fluxo de água do qual Mei tanto falava.

Pelo menos era melhor do que ficar perdido e sozinho, e pelo menos era melhor do que sentir ciúme, concluiu, dando de ombros e seguindo a sua tutora, sem soltar sua mão.

* * *

Owari

Reviews? .-.

PS: Eu dou um biscoito para quem acertar de onde tirei o nome da fic xD


End file.
